


How is the Birdflash week

by watashinomori



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Living Together, M/M, Rating to be sure, Romance, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sunday to Saturday this is how they spend their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there are these ones:
> 
>  
> 
> [Imagine your OTP cleaning the house on a Saturday. Casual kisses, folding laundry, just being cute and domestic and such.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136852522168/imagine-your-otp-cleaning-the-house-on-a-saturday)
> 
> [Imagine person A surprising person B by preparing a nice bath (bubbles, bath bomb, etc.) for them both! They wash each other’s hair and bodies and play around in the warm water.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136785528659/imagine-person-a-surprising-person-b-by-preparing)

“WALLY WHERE IS THE GODDAMN GREASE REMOVER?” Dick screamed from the kitchen. A gust of wind and his boyfriend showed up with the almost empty bottle in hand. “Thanks, babe!” kissed him lightly. “Why are you taking so long with the bathroom? Do you need me to go help you?”

“Nah, bro, I can do it! Hey, where is the thing you use to do the thing on the potty?” asked, searching the cabinet with the cleaning products.

“What?”

“You know, the thing... The one that smell really bad and kill stuff” he was gesturing, West always gestures. Dick smiled softly.

“Do you mean bleach?”

“Nah, that anime hasn’t really clicked with me. I mean the thing to clean the potty! Ouch!” Dick slapped the back of his head, chuckling.

“Get your bleach and go. Don’t use too much or I’ll have a headache because of the smell” handed him a bottle.

“Okay, luv. Here!” kissed him. “Paid!” and was gone.

Dick, still smiling about the silliness of his very own Wally West, bent over the stove and started to try to brush the spots of grease off of the aluminum surface. It was no easy task, since they postpone the cleaning for almost a month.

“Walls, Hun, I believe I’ll need your vibrating powers over here!” no answer. “WALLS!”

“Here” the redhead beamed at him, lacing his waist. He turned him, bending backward, and kissing him dramatically. “You called and I came!” Dick laughed and punched his chest weakly.

“You dork!” muttered, blushing a little.

“Yeah, but YOUR dork!” he quickly moved his eyebrows up and down.

“My dork” whispered to him, rubbing their lips together. Wally pulled him closer and fully kissed him. Grayson closed his eyes, fluttering even, West pushed him against the sink.

There was a reason why the house was always a mess. Every time they gathered to clean it, they would deviate their path. Like now. A small kiss and sweet words and they were ripping their clothes off.

“No!” Wally shook his head. “Today we will finish this! It’s a goal!” he glanced to the panting brunette over the marble counter. “I won’t be tempted any further!” and dramatically ran away in slow motion.

“DAMN YOU, WEST! HEY, COME BACK TO HELP ME WITH THE STOVE!” when the redhead didn’t return, he had to deal with it by himself.

Dick was happy he has fought crime since an early age. Because clean up that dry grease was difficult. Somehow he managed to finish. Given the stove was all scratched and smashed in its side (he got angry and punched the goddamn thing). But it was shining.

“Babe? Can you help me with the laundry? I dried them, but folding it’s not my thing” Wally asked peacefully. He was behind Dick, lacing again his waist.

“Luv” the raven haired boy leaned against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. “I already told you that the problem is you try to rush the process. Come with me, I’ll try to show you, again, how it is supposed to be done” smiled to him.

“I love you!”

“Me too!” moved away and turned to him, nuzzling their noses together.

They sat on the already vacuumed carpet in the living room with piles of clothes. Dick had a thing for clothes, he’s bought tons of them and usually wore about five or six distinct clothes a day. So most of the pile belonged to him. Wally turned on the tv and put a gameplay they were watching last night. The brunette showed him how it was, folding a rather easy t-shirt. Wally never got the thing right. All ended up crooked or simply not folded. He gave up.

“Let’s do like this. You do me a back rub and I'll finish this” grinned.

“You are patronizing me!” pouted.

“Don’t sulk, love” smooched him. “You know you are too cute like that!”

“Am I?” he did the puppy eyes just to prove his point. Dick chuckled.

“Obviously!” landed the shirt on the floor. “How about this, you head start our lunch, while I finish this?”

“Can I make instant noodles?”

“Nope.”

“Rice and egg?”

“Nope.”

“Big Mac?”

“What? No!”

“Mac and cheese?”

“That you can.”

“Deal!” and ran to the kitchen.

“Clean up after finishing! I had too much trouble in there today already!”

“Leave it to me! I’ll make it sparkle!!” smiled from there.

Dick turned the volume up, so Wally could hear it clearly from there. He sped up his folding, and soon enough was finishing the pile of clothes. West screamed a ‘ _done here_ ’ from the kitchen and ran to him. He helped him up, kissing lightly when they were at the same level.

“Hey, babe. I realized just now you didn’t see my work on the bathroom!” beamed at him.

“I trust you succeeded somehow. But if you want to brag, let’s go there” grinned back to him, they kissed. “Why did you leave the mac and cheese inside the microwave?”

“To not get cold” Dick rose an eyebrow confused, then he dragged the man to the bathroom.

The place was steaming, the water in the bathtub was warm and had small petals and candles floating. There was some sweet scent in the air and a low relaxing song was playing.

“You did this for me?”

“For us, it is our prize for surviving the cleaning!” smiled.

“Well earned, then!”

“Totally” and started to strip slowly. First, he took the shirt off, then his pants, leaving the underwear on. “Come here!” and stripped his lover. “You really are pretty” whispered enraptured. “So, so pretty!”

Dick was speechless. Blushing badly, letting him take all his clothes. He was guided to the tub. Wally entered first, sitting at one end and bringing him between his legs, back against chest. He cupped his hands on the water and started to rub his body. Then he laughed out loud.

“You have dust on your cheek!” rested his forehead on Dick’s shoulder, still laughing. “So cute!”

“It must have gotten there from my shirt” he tried to clean.

“Let me!” he caressed his face with a wet hand. “There, clean as always, Pretty Bird.”

“Can I have that massage now?” purred to him.

“Of course, bae” planted a kiss on his cheek and moved his hands to his back. Dick moved himself away a little bit to ease the task. He grinned contented.

“Wally... I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an update once a week on the day of the chapter, so Monday, January 25, I will publish the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there is this one:  
> 　　　  
> [Imagine Person A of your OTP wanting to be sick, but instead Person B gets sick. Now Person A will do anything to try to get B’s germs, such as licking B’s used spoons.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134822779205/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-wanting-to-be-sick)  
> [Bonus: A doesn’t get sick, much to their disappointment.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134822779205/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-wanting-to-be-sick)  
> [Bonus bonus: A gets sick the day after they wanted to be sick.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134822779205/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-wanting-to-be-sick)  
> 　　　  
> *Couldn’t do properly because Person B in this case cannot be sick... u.u

“HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?”

Wally rushed into their bedroom. Dick was sitting on the bed, he got a thermometer in hand and seemed a lot indignant. Jumping into the bed the redhead planted his palm against his forehead. It was cool.

“You look fine” sighed.

“Yeah! That’s the problem! Gosh! I wanted a sick day!” threw the poor thermometer away. The thing hit the end of the bed safely. “I even spent all day yesterday with my hair wet and half naked!”

“And here I was thinking it was all for me” smiled, kissing his forehead. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Shut up!” he pouted. “Morning, sunshine” whispered at the end.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah...” he got away from his blankets, walking barefooted to the kitchen.

“Put your slippers on.”

“No! I have to get the cold! I have until five o’clock for that!”

Wally laughed, putting his plate before him. Dick ate it all happily.

“It is just a dinner, bae. If you want I’ll say your old man you are sick.”

“Yup, you are going to lie to Batman. Suuuuuuure. Wally, what did happen to my 12 hundred dollar action figure anyway?”

“Ah... Er... Ahn... Wha-what green lantern figure?” he was blushing and giving a weird smile.

“Bae, I love you, but you suck lying!”

“Shut up! Who buys a thing that can’t stay up properly! It kept falling.... I didn’t see it!”

“Hun, it was a cheap thing anyway. If you wanna repay me, get me a cold. Please!”

Wally kissed the tip of his nose and left to get dressed. Dick stayed mourning his non-sick status. But in the end he just left to the bedroom as well. West was fully dressed, tying his necktie. Dick stopped by and fastened to him. Pecking his lips fondly. The redhead whispered an ‘I love you’ and ran to his work.

Dick was left alone, healthy and with a work to go to.

As soon as he got to the station, his phone rang.

“ _Babe, there are a few students of mine that got a fever...”_ Dick lowered his phone, hanging up.

“Amy, sweetie! Please! Cover me! I need to see Wally!” begged to his partner. The girl rose an eyebrow.

“Is everything fine, Grayson?”

“Kind of! Please!”

“You just got here... Fine” nodded, she was new in there, so was eager to please.

Dick ran to the street and struggled to get a cab. Gotham University was a little far. But he needed to get there. He was on the verge of calling Tim to hack the traffic lights. He reached the place rather fast, considering the average time to there. Paid the driver and ran to Wally’s classroom. He knew the path by heart. Given his lover to forget his whole life at home when leaving to work. About three or four times a week Grayson would run errands to him.

Got to the classroom barging in.

“Officer, anything I can help?” Wally turned around, slowly and making poses. His classroom giggled.

“Not now, love! Where are they?” scanned the place looking for the sick kids.

“Medical office, where the hell else would they be? Babe?” called him when Dick just turned on his heels and ran to the medical office. He used to go to that university, so he kind of knew where it was.

“A-Anything wrong, Officer?” he really thought he should have taken his uniform off.

“Where are the physics students? The ones from Professor West class?” she pointed to a couch where two girls and a boy were staring at him, a mix of amusement and concern (at the end Dick was still a cop).

Dick walked to them and quickly assessed the situation. The small blonde girl had a pinker nose and more drowsy eyes. He went directly to her and cupped her face.

“Margareth, right?” he knew the names of every student of his lover. And were too many, he had to give up remembering the Pokemons names for that. Actually, he still remembered the Pokemons names.

“Y-Yes” she nodded, startled by him.

He kissed her, making sure he got lots of her breath. All of it.

“What? Dick!” Wally took him away from her. “Sorry, Margie. Are you out of your mind?” he scolded.

“I need to get sick!” complained. Twisting under his grab and kissing the poor boy who was nearest.

“Dick, stop!” Wally laughed. He wouldn’t deny that for a moment he was scared, seeing the love of his life kissing someone else. But somehow that kiss wasn’t tender or sexy, it has been just funny. He was literally sucking their air. “Can you human vacuum just stop and talk to me?”

“No can do, babe. Need germs!” the last girls standing pulled a magazine from the coffee table and hit his head with it.

“Bad dog!” exclaimed laughing. “See, Professor West, that’s how we handle these animals!”

“Thank you, Emma!” pulled him closer. “You are coming with me. Harassing poor sick kids in order to get ill. Bad move! Even cheated on me!” although Wally was enjoying himself.

“No, babe! I would never cheat on you. It just had to be done!”

Wally got them an empty classroom. Dick took the chair, while Wally sat across him, on the table. He was smiling, entertained by the length Grayson was willing to go to get sick. Stroking his face gently, sliding his hand down and grabbing his necktie lightly.

“Shouldn’t you be teaching?” pouted, a little less irritated now he was being softened by Wally.

“Nah, they are smart, they can do self study easily, and I got this school tons of donations from the Waynes, at the end” smirked. “Now, we are alone at last, tell me what are you so afraid?”

“I’m not afraid, I’m just... not comfortable?”

“Is it because of your daddy?”

“Nope” averted his eyes, sulking.

Wally slid from the table, sitting on his lap.

“Babe?”

“He is presenting us his son, Wally” said sighing.

“It isn’t the first time this happening” chuckled.

“But this time is different, it is his real son. Everything will be different from now on” rested his forehead on his shoulder.

“You say that, but the first ‘ _OMG he is so cute_ ’ you let out I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Like you could!” smirked to him. “I love you, Wally.”

“Love you too, Dick.”


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　　I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there is this one:  
> 　　　  
> 　　　[Person A has to help Person B out of a Chinese Finger Trap, but only if B gives them a kiss.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136694605532/person-a-has-to-help-person-b-out-of-a-chinese)

Thank all the gods today was a holiday. Because they spent way more time in the manor then it would be advised. It was after midnight and Dick just got to his old room. He was surprised it wasn’t given to any of the boys yet. Jason even showed up, angry and screaming. Damian was the cutest thing ever, but after all drama yesterday, he thought it would be better to let this piece of fact hidden.

Wally on the other hand was weird all evening. After the dinner he was quiet. Kept his hands to himself. Not touching things he shouldn’t or things he should. Dick missed the wandering hand on his thigh, or the small caresses on his palm. The thumb that was always rubbing his knuckles.

Now the redhead was gone to take a bath and asked explicitly to go by himself. Dick was worried. Nothing happened that could make his boyfriend angry. Was he still sullen for yesterday? He didn’t seem so furious when it happened.

A small knock on his door took him from his thoughts. Alfred was at the doorstep, brand new pajamas on hand and a jar of water, even had snacks for Wally.

“Thank you, Alfie” smiled at the old man.

“Anything for you, Master Dick” replied. “Can you tell me if there is anything distressing Master Wallace? He seemed a little awkward tonight.”

“I wish I knew, Alfie. He didn’t tell me nothing and still didn’t leave the bathroom” sighed. “Should I go in there to see if he is okay?”

“Let him be, Master Dick. Maybe he just needs a time to himself” he bowed. “Good night.”

Dick was about to call him to talk a little more, but the old man seemed tired. It was late and he had a new young master to take care of, an energetic and rebellious one. He shouted a ‘ _nighty night_ ’ and let him go. But Wally wouldn’t escape that easily.

He stood before the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Whatever was the problem, they could overcome together. They always did. They always will. Knocked softly, trying his best to not show any desperation on that small act.

“A few more minutes and I’m done, babe!” he yelled from inside.

Dick waited. Waited. Almost half an hour. And still he wasn’t done. Exhaling exasperated, he picked the lock and opened the door. He was preparing a huge speech when he saw it. Wally was still in his dinner attires, his hands before him, a foot between them and a freaking Chinese finger trap on his fingers.

Dick burst into laugh.

“I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!”

Dick was laughing so hard he couldn’t answer. At that rate he would waken the whole manor with his cackled laughter. He couldn't be more relieved. It wasn't a fight. Wally was hiding from sheer embarrassment. He tried to get his breath again.

"Really?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Just... how?" he laughed a little more.

"Damian and Jason challenged me... I thought I could break free. But I still can't phase through solids..." Dick burst in laugh again.

"You idiot! You scared me to death now! I thought you were angry with me!" lightly punched him on his arm.

"Sorry, bro. Help me?"

"Dunno. What will I get from that?" smiled sultrily.

"Well..."

"I guess you can survive a little longer with that..." grabbed the knot of his necktie with one hand and wrapping another around his neck.

"I like this train of thoughts" Wally replied, licking his lips. "Really, really like it."

"I can feel it" whispered against his ear. "I want to feel more!" and kissed him.

Wally’s hands were weirdly between their bodies. He tried his best to caress where he could touch with his free fingers. Something told him Dick wouldn't let him put his hands around him. He was tied up, that meant no comfort. And, damn, that sounded hot. His fingers were brushing against his groin, he wasn't the only one happy with the sudden development.

In the morning, he woke up still locked and with his shirt awkwardly hanging from his hands. Dick was nowhere to be found. Struggling, somehow, he managed to dress his pants and left the room. The jacket and shirt still hanging between his linked hands. He would kill his lover for leaving him like that.

Smiled proudly, when remembered how Dick was loud last night. He should use this finger trap more often. Turning a corner, he met the two demon boys that put him in that situation.

"Still trapped?" Jason laughed.

"You can say that!" complained.

"You owe us, loser" the newest member of the family smiled evilly.

"After last night, as soon as I get free I'll pay double to you guys!" returned a victorious smirk.

Jason cursed and left, bringing a confused Damian with him. Wally left right after them, searching the one that called himself his beloved one, but didn’t hesitate at leaving him like that. The little monster was in the living room talking happily to his father. Like hell Wally would show up looking like that in front of the Batman.

Dick seemed way more relaxed than in the day before, when he was freaking out. West was too far to listen to their conversation, but he saw Bruce chuckle quietly. It was a nice talk between father and son, so he decided to go back to their room and give them privacy.

But to his utmost horror, Dick took almost all morning to come back.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?”

“Okay, drama queen. You needed to be punished for scaring me and not tell me the truth!” Dick smiled to him.

“But you punished me last night, for being a bad, bad boy” quirked his eyebrows suggestively, up and down.

“Oh, and you hated every minute” said provocatively.

“Every millisecond!” muttered huskily as an answer. He tried to raise his hand and touch him, then scowled. “Okay, seriously. Take me out of this, Sweetheart! I beg you!” the cackled laughter filled the room and Wally felt so complete.

“Okay, Sunshine, but I’ll ask a kiss as a tribute!” Wally pretended to consider.

“Fine! A kiss and nothing more! Maybe something more... Okay, you can have it all!” Dick laughed.

“A kiss will do fine.”

“A kiss it is!” he presented his trapped hands.

With mastery, Grayson pushed his fingers together, loosen up the trap and taking it away. West was dumbfounded about how easy it was. Dick closed their distance and planted a chaste smooch on his lips.

“There, princess, you are saved!” Wally laced his waist and fully kissed him.

“Love you, sweetheart” whispered over his lips.

“And I love you, Walls” wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so distracted by my job I almost forgot to post this chapter.... but I remembered just in time!


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there is this one:
> 
>  
> 
> [Imagine Person A of your OTP puts on a mellow fragrant cologne. When Person B goes to Person A to talk to them about something, they immediately smell the cologne and interrupt themselves. Person B comes closer to Person A to sniff them, then comments about how the cologne is like catnip. Person A, not intending for this to happen, is now a blushing mess.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136676395444/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-puts-on-a-mellow)

Wally loved Wednesday! Really, really loved them. It was the only day in the week his classes started later. He hadn’t to wake up early. Well, he had to wake up early to help his boyfriend to go to work, make breakfast, kiss him goodbye and whisper his good morning, not on that order.

Particularly today, Dick was being way too lazy. Wally couldn’t blame him, he spent the whole afternoon training his new baby brother and later they went to patrol. But unlikeit was to Gotham’s vigilantes, the Gem Cities were way too easy to patrol, unless some big shot wanted to create a ruckus. So Wally usually was back home way earlier than Dick. That came back around 4 am and just dropped dead on the mattress. Wally was more than happy to clean his lover and tuck him in bed. But with about two hours of sleep, he was refusing to leave their bed.

“Babe, I really need you to get up! I made extra strong coffee just for you” whispered, caressing his hair and sitting him up.

“Sleep... Need... Very...”

“Babe, you make no sense. Wake up” kissed his closed eye and stroked his hair.

He opened an eye and growled.

“Morning, Sunshine” his voice was husky and drowsy, and to Wally that was the most endearing thing he ever heard.

“Good morning, Sweetheart. Drink your coffee and go take your breakfast. I’ll get your clothes ready” Dick yawned and accepted the mug Wally took from the nightstand.

“I love you” he made a small sound of appreciation after taking a sip from the steaming hot coffee. “Your coffee is the best!” Wally kissed his forehead.

They stayed in bed, Wally was whispering encouragement for him to leave, while Dick drank his coffee. When he was ready, Grayson stretched, that was a view that always managed to wake Wally up, and left for breakfast. West picked Dick’s uniform and placed in bed. Got the bath ready for him and went make company to him at the table.

“Almost done here, babe” heard as soon as he entered the room.

“Need help with the bath?” Dick laughed.

“If you go in there with me, I’ll get real late. I’m already at my limit with Amy. Soon she will stop covering my ass and I don’t want to have the talk again with the captain...” made a grimace and Wally laughed too.

“Did I ever say how much I love you?”

“Yup, but I’ll never get tired of hearing” replied. Dick stopped by his side, beaming at him. Wrapped his hand around his neck.

“I just love you too much” Wally whispered, kissing him. “So much I kiss you when you taste like coffee!” Dick laughed and left to the bathroom.

After his lover was off to work, Wally, although he wanted to go back to sleep, took a bath and got dressed and left to his Aunt I’s home. The whole family had just got back from a vacation and if he didn’t show up soon, well, he could kiss his life goodbye.

His uncle was already at work, for his frustration. The twins were making a fuss in the living room, too fast for Wally’s taste. Iris seemed too used to superspeed to be bothered by it.

“Where’s Dick?” she asked, a little tanned from the vacation.

“Work, I’ll be leaving to mine soon enough” she smiled proudly. Her baby boy was all grown up. He even was with a tie, pre-tied, but a tie nonetheless.

“Bring him next time” she fumbled a paper bag next to her. “Your souvenir! Dick will only get his when he comes to visit!”

“YAY! Souvenir!” grabbed the small box. “He’ll come... Maybe next Sunday, we can bring Alfred’s Lasagna, I know you love it!” opened his gift carefully. A cologne was sitting in the bottom of the cardboard box.

“You always use the same one. So I bought you a new scent. Hope mister He’s Only My Best Friend likes it” she chuckled.

“Can you stop? How many times will I have to say you were right and I was wrong?”

“Too many!” she grabbed a passing twin, Dawn, and put on her lap.

“You were right, Aunt I” he mumbled.

“And...?”

“I was too blind to realize I was in love with my best friend” she clapped, being copied by her child.

“Good boy, here is your prize!” and put the girl on his lap. She tried to grab his hair with her tiny hands. The adults laughed.

“Are you going to stay for lunch, Uncle Wally?”

“Nope, Dawn, Uncle has to go real soon. But I’ll come back Sunday for us to play” the young boy stopped by his side pulling his jacket.

“Are you going already, Uncle Wally?” those babies would be his fall. Clenching his heart, he really wanted to stay with them, he nodded.

“You know they are little devils and are making on purpose” Iris said amused.

“They are your own kids!”

“That’s why I’m telling you” Wally kissed both of them and his Aunt I. Before going he tried, the cologne.

Unlike the woody scent he often used, this one was mellow.

As soon as he reached his classroom, he realized he didn’t bring with him his notes. All the lesson for the day was at home. He did the only thing he could do. He called 911. Or his boyfriend’s cellphone.

“ _911\. What’s your emergency?_ ” came the humorous voice of his lover.

“Well, I need the prettiest cop from BCPD to go to my place and pick up my notes” he gave out a guilty smile and his classroom laughed.

“ _You’re lucky, sir. Said cop just made an arrest and is kind of free to attend your legitimate emergency. Did you leave them in bed?_ ”

“Yup.”

“ _I’ll be right there_.”

About fifteen minutes later (there was, in fact, a zeta beam machine near their home), he was there, knocking softly at the door.

“Can I help you, officer?” Wally slowly turned around, running a hand over his hair.

“There was a emergency call from here. A damsel in distress that can’t teach without his notes” smiled, coming close. Then he halted.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Wally closed their distance.

All the girls, and lots of boys, in the class started to giggle when Dick grabbed the fake tie, pulling Wally down and burying his nose in Wally’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Ba-Babe?”

“Where did you get this cologne?” asked, inhaling again.

“Aunt I brought from her trip” replied.

“God, I love it!” said purring. Wally blushed a little, trying to ignore the buzz his students were making. Dick threw his body upward and whispered in his ears: “It turns me on” he handed Wally’s notes and left.

Professor West was now in the middle of his class, a blushing mess, redder than his hair. So embarrassed he was tearing a little, unable to form words. All he could do was gasp and stare to where his lover had left, wishing he could go home real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out internet yesterday, so... a day late chapter.... that's why I wish AO3 could schedule posts...  
>  **PS:** I'll be trying to fix the previous chapters.... I have no idea why they are so broken....  
>  **Another PS.:** Fixed them. I still have no idea why they aren't being published properly, but converting the text to html is fixing it.... so I'll be posting like that from now on and this problem shall be solved. And I also found one site to convert rich text into html... yay!


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there is this one:
> 
>  
> 
> [Imagine Person A of your OTP dyes their hair a neon pink. How does Person B react?](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136605874887/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-dyes-their-hair-a)

Sometimes patrol could really drag. Like no matter you were out there since the sun was down. No. Some stupid lowlife would do you the favor to be haunting innocent civilians. How come there were innocent civilians in the streets late night? Should there be a curfew to Blüdhaven. Nightwing was really thinking of establishing one.

He climbed to the window of his bedroom. Maybe he would let Wally clean him again, today. He was so tired. The last apprehension of the night was in a nightclub and his head was aching from the loud music and blinking lights. Seriously, why would people like that? Remembering Wally rubbing his body against Dick’s, made him realize why. Off duty the place was awesome, and with the right redhead.

But the poor guy would be off to work early in the morning. So Dick had to clean by himself. Sighing, he changed his target to the living room window. Climbed inside the apartment and strode to the bathroom. Took a quick shower and quietly laid beside his lover.

“Welcome back” Wally murmured, half asleep.

Dick kissed the top of his head and fell asleep.

“BWAAAAAAAAhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Dick jumped startled. His boyfriend was laughing so hard he was almost falling from the bed.

“WHAT?”

“HAhahahahaha your... Haha...your ha-hair! Bwahuahuahuahauhauha!”

Dick ran to the bathroom, looking at his reflection, terrorized. His hair was pink. Not a sweet shade of pink. Neon pink. Wally was by the door, bent over his own belly, laughing hard. He remembered spraying something on his hair to mix with the clients of the nightclub. So it was pink dye.

“Babe, anything you want to say?” he managed to say between his laugh.

“I don’t... I didn’t... Ugh... I need to dye it back!” that explain why the cops were laughing at him last night. He thought it was washable blond dye.

“Okay, I understand, but first” he drew his cellphone and took a picture. “Now blow me a kiss!” Dick threw the towel on him.

“I so hate you!” Wally laughed harder.

“How did you get that? Care to explain” he was seriously holding back his laughter.

“I thought it was blond, it was late, I was tired and needed a cover. So I grabbed the first dye can and sprayed my hair with it. But now it’s not leaving and is pink!”

“Match your eyes... BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” he took a few more pictures.

“Okay, honey, will you help me? I handed the dude to some guys from the precinct if I show up with a pink hair they will do the math!” he was desperate. Threw his head under the sink trying to remove the dye. Who would create a permanent dye spray? Who was the mastermind behind this crime?

“Calm down, sweetheart. I’ll buy some black dye for you, no worry. But I can’t go away with all the jokes they will make about Nightwing in a pink hair. IT’S SO CUTE!!!” and departed to the grocery store.

Dick was assessing the damage. It wasn’t all pink, it was a spray at the end. But that only made it funnier. Seemed like a tiger stamp, or a leopard. It was a nightmare to his silky raven locks.

Wally hadn’t taken long, buying his dye.

“Thank you, Sunshine! Now gimme that!”

“I have my price, bae” Dick used the batglare. It’s not very effective. “A few more photos. Just a few” grinned.

“You already took too many! Just gimme that so I can go to work!”

“No can do.”

“You know I can take that thing from you and break every bone from your body” threatened.

“You can, but you won’t do! You just love me too much!” smirked victorious.

“Yeah, I love you. But this is my hair we’re talking. I love my hair more!” he jumped on Wally, wrestling him.

They fake fought for a while, before they engaged in another kind of fight. While Wally was distracted by his curves, Dick stole the damn dye. He moved away, doing his victory dance.

“Unfair. You can’t bring your butt to a fight!” Wally complained.

“Sorry, babe. If I’m going, my butt is going!” laughing the redhead threw the towel he was hit earlier on him. “Now get your butt away from here that I’ll fix this mess.”

“Okay, I’ll make our breakfast, we’re kind of late now” Dick blew him a kiss.

When he was satisfied with his hair again, he exited the bathroom to be welcomed by the sweet smell of his favorite cereal. He just loved them so much, but Wally had forbidden them. ‘ _You should stick to a healthier breakfast’_. But there they were. On a brilliant beautiful blue bowl, with a freezing cold milk and his silver spoon, all set perfectly on the table.

“I guess you deserve it. It’s been a stressful morning” Dick beamed at him.

“I just love you so much!” he ate it all happily.

Wally devoured his own mountain of food before going to get dressed. Dick was with him soon enough. They shared a small kiss before taking the separated ways to work. It was hard to hear all the mock about the night vigilant. But a homophobic joke hit really hard and he snapped with the guys. He may not be open about his night life, but the whole department knew he was in a serious relationship with another guy.

He left earlier, the captain had a really soft spot for Dick. Amy offered to drive him home.

“Don’t take what they say to the heart. They are a bunch of scumbags!” she said irately.

“They still are your coworkers, officer Rohrbach” called her attention.

“Sorry, but...!”

“Look, be angry with them will make you no good, Amy. Just, let it go. I’ll be fine. It’s not the worst I heard. You should read a little of what the Gotham Gazette says about me” chuckled. “Hey, I’m fine, really” she pulled over the car in front of his apartment building.

“Fine! I’ll pretend I believe. But if anyone says anything offensive again, I’ll kick their bottoms!” he laughed.

“Okay, Amy!” they shook hands and she was gone.

He went back home. Tired and annoyed. Being candid, he wasn’t used to the whole homophobia from his workplace. He could never be. But he couldn’t let that affect him. Dick was sure to enjoy the fact he was home earlier, a small cup of chamomile tea, with a little of Coldplay in the background and a long hot bath. When Wally get home, he would be cheerful again.

He wasn’t expecting Tim.

“Is everything fine?” Please, no one had died.

“I can’t take that boy anymore! He is insane!” they both sat on the couch. Tim was complaining and complaining about Damian. Dick, swallowing all his anguish, smiled to him.

“Did you already see my picture with a pink hair?”


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　　I went to 'the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there is this one:  
> 　　　  
> 　　　[Person A of your OTP is a very caring person and always helps everyone. One day, there is a party and person A gets very drunk. Turns out that they get very emotional and cry about how they always take care of everyone but no one cares about their problems. So person B, who is still sober, gives them a big hug, comforts them and says “I’m sorry I didn’t know about this. I’ll take care of you from now on.” Person B drives person A home, carries them to bed and gives them a kiss on the forehead. The next day, person A wakes up and remembers everything. What happens next is up to you.||Bonus: person B usually relies on person A for almost everything. ||Bonus II: person B is very bad at taking care of someone. They drop person A on the way to person A’s bedroom.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136871108404/person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-very-caring-person-and)

Wally was ready to start his marathon of old but gold series at Netflix when his cellphone rang. Dick’s number was on the display. He was supposed to be at a happy hour with his coworkers and only return really late. It was only eight pm. Picking up his phone, Wally cried for his lost marathon.

“Babe?”

“ _Is this Wally?_ ” a girl’s voice came from the other end. He straightened himself on his couch. Why was a girl on Dick’s phone?

“Yes, it’s him” was this from the hospital? Was he alright?

“ _This is Amy, Dick’s partner_ ” he heard a ‘ _bro for life_ ’ at the background, sounding a lot like his boyfriend.

“He talked about you. Is everything fine?”

“ _Kind of. He’s pretty drunk, and I’m worried. Can you come pick him up? I already drunk so I can’t drive him home_ _. And I’m not sure he could go back by himself_ ” she sounded really worried. Dick usually never drank. Wally already saw him do a substitution trick that would fool Penn & Teller, just so he wouldn’t drink. Only Jason from the whole batfamily drank.

“I’m on my way” she gave him the directions and he set off to get his boyfriend.

Find the place was rather easy. It was a cop bar midtown. Pretty famous. He easily found his boyfriend over a table doing a dance to a rock song from the 80’s. Quickly moved to there, he may or may not tap into the speedforce a few times.

“Babe?” Dick jumped into his arms. Literally jumped. He saw a brunette over the counter waving to him. He carried Dick to there.

“Hi, I’m Amy!”

“Hi, Wally. What happened?” he sat his lover on the stool. Holding him so he wouldn’t fall.

“I dunno. I left him here and drove home to change and drop the car. By the time I was back, he was already like this.”

“He usually doesn’t drink” Dick was trying to tell them a story, but he was way too drunk to make sense.

“Maybe it was the guys” she declared. Wally looked confused to her. “The boys are being a little rough on him, because, well, because of you” shrugged.

“You certainly are straightforward” he made a small grimace.

“There is still a lot of prejudgment nowadays. Dick is a gay cop in a vicious city, of course, things aren’t easy for him. This shouldn’t be news for you.”

“No, it shouldn’t, but somehow it is” he looked to his boyfriend who was staring at him.

“You dint listen to an o what I sad” he stated.

“No, sweetheart. I was talking to Amy” he motioned to kiss his forehead, but stopped midway. He looked around and spotted a group of cops looking at them and laughing. “Thank you, Amy. I’ll take it from here.”

She walked away a little hesitant. He grabbed the arm of his lover and took him out of there. He was complaining about how the night was young and how he wanted to party. Dick fell asleep during their ride in the cab, so Wally had to carry him upstairs. It was a bit difficult to open the door, but he managed somehow. What he wasn’t expecting was the bowl, he forgot when leaving.

He stepped on it, falling forward, throwing Dick into the hallway and scattering the popcorn all around the place. He looked up and saw his boyfriend shaking violently. Wally panicked. Could be possible he was convulsing? He sprinted to him and carefully turned him belly up. Dick Sonuva Grayson was laughing. Laughing so hard the sound was locked inside his chest. And then what was quiet became loud.

“The POPCORN!” and burst into laughter again. Jerking his arms and legs into the air, in a very cartoony way.

“STOP SCARING ME!” Wally was over him, holding him still. “Gosh! You scared me! I thought you had hit your head!”

“Sorry?” he was still having small fits of laugh.

“You better be!” Wally was with a serious front. Moved aside and lifted him sit. “Are you alright?”

“Sure!”

“No, don’t sure me. I want to know what is happening. You don’t drink. Explain” imposed. The jolly face was gone and he was stoic.

“Don’t wanna talk” he tried to stand up, but Wally held him down. “Let go.”

“No! You hid things from me. I want to know!”

“NO, YOU DON’T! NOBODY WANTS! IT’S JUST YOUR PROBLEMS AND YOUR PROBLEMS! ALL OF YOU! AND I’M SICK OF IT!” he punched Wally, right on his face. “God! Sorry, Walls! I didn’t mean to...”

“You did, and I deserved. It will be your problems now, babe. Tell me.”

And he did. All of it. How he had to hold the family together. How he was mocked in the precinct. How everyone thought he was the best amorous adviser ever. How he was tired from patrolling lately. How his silky raven hair ended up neon pink. And how he just wanted to relax a little. Dick was crying all the time, and Wally held him the whole time in his arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know about this. I’ll take care of you from now on” Wally said finally. They had spent hours talking and it was really late now. Dick burst into laugh again.

“I know, babe! Sunshine, I think I just needed to take this from my chest. So no worries!”

“But I mean it! Please, if you gonna support the weight of everyone, at least let me support yours” he held his shoulders with his hands, raised one and caressed his face. “Please, Sweetheart.”

“Using my pet name is a low blow, Sunshine” they smiled to each other. “So, let's forget about this lame talk and have some fun!”

“What?”

“Come on, I just cried and opened my heart, the least you can do is dance with me, princess!”

“Am I the princess? You who wore pink hair!” stood up and offered him a hand.

“Until Hitler said something pink was a very masculine color!”

“Where the hell did you take this info from?”

“Facebook?” picked Wally's hand. He was drawn upwards. West planted a small kiss on his lips.

“So, my lady, what do you want to dance?”

“Put something reeeeally embarrassing, so our neighbors will complain!”

“That’s my whole playlist!” Wally confessed.

“I love you so much, Wallace!” whispered against his lips.

“No more than I love you, Richard” grabbed his waist and started to rock his body from one side to another.

“There is no music!” protested

“With you in my life, there will always be music” Dick cackled.

“Lame” murmured, Wally could see he was blushing.


	7. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　　I went to the page [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and gathered a bunch of them. Each chapter of this fic will be based on those prompts. For this chapter there are these ones:  
> 　　　  
> 　　　[Imagine your OTP drunkenly dancing around one of their kitchens to pop tunes in the middle of the night.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136778055613/imagine-your-otp-drunkenly-dancing-around-one-of)  
> 　　　  
> 　　　[Imagine Person A is starting glumly out the window as the rain is pouring down, beating on the roof, so to cheer them up, Person B grabs them up, drags them outside and they start dancing together.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135877191390/imagine-person-a-is-starting-glumly-out-the-window)

“Really? Am I the lame one?” Wally made him do a spin. Running a hand on his face, leaning the forehead against his.

“Who else would be?”

“The drunken one?”

“I’m just a little tipsy now! I took a nap!” Wally laughed still rocking their bodies from one side to another. “Okay, I know how this sounded childish and lame! You got a point!”

“Is it true? I won an argument?” Dick stuck his tongue out, which made Wally try to capture with a nip of his mouth. He laughed, holding his tongue between his lips.

Dick started to tickle him on his sides. Wally jolted away from the offending fingertips, laughing. The raven haired boy was free. And he started to run away from the avenging speedster. He was chased to their bedroom, jumping on the bed and asking sanctuary.

Wally ignored his pleas, jumping together with him, threw the younger man in the bed and mounted him, poking his fingers in his sides. As a very premeditated move, he grabbed one of Dick’s arms and tried to raise it. As an answer, he burst even more in laugh.

“STOP!” said between laughter and pant. “STOP! I SURRENDER!”

“Too late, love! Your armpit is mine now!” raised the arm again, and Dick exploded laughing. “Do you realize I’m not even touching it yet?”

“SH-SHUT UP!” and cackled really loudly. “The neighbors will... Will complain!”

“I thought you wanted that!” released his arms, pulling him up. “Or would you prefer they’ll complain about another kind of noise” whispered against his lips.

“I asked for a dance, you pervert!” gave a small smooch on his lips and squeezed away.

He ran to the living room, turning on the tv and playing some dumb playlist of songs from Wally’s Youtube account. He had tons of those, playlists with embarrassing songs. But somehow he ended up on one with some good old songs, like Adele and Ed Sheeran. Before he could search for the really bad music, his boyfriend showed up behind him, lacing his waist and pulling him closer. Dick let out a startled cry.

“So, you wanna dance, Sweetheart?” whispered on his ears. The intercom started to buzz like crazy. It was promptly ignored.

“Of course, Sunshine. When was the last time we shared a dance?”

“We’ve been busy” turned Dick to face him. “I should be paying more attention to you.”

“Come on! I didn’t play Adele as some hidden message, I played the wrong playlist. I wanted an embarrassing one!” wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck, smiling sweetly. “How come isn’t your Psy playlist the first option? Your Youtube must be broken!” and laughed.

Wally kissed him.

“You are so pretty, you know” whispered. “Your eyes, your laughter, your smile, you. The whole you is so pretty. I don’t know how to convey how much I love you!” Dick blushed again. “Tell me how I can show you. Tell me how to love you.”

“Just be yourself, Walls. You are my sunshine. You know it!” kissed him. “I just need you!” kissed him again. “You!”

Their bodies were moving way too slow for that song. But they couldn’t care less. Their eyes were locked into each other, a smile spreading over their faces, small kisses being exchanged. Then a loud noise startled them. It began to rain. The distant thunder had caught them by surprise, the sky wasn’t clear the whole week. But it was how good weather in Blüdhaven looked like.

Dick moved to the window, assessing the situation. Their weekend would probably be indoors now. He felt a grasp on his hands, then Wally was tugging him away from the window, towards the door.

“What?”

“When was the last time we kissed in the rain?” the redhead smiled. Dick laughed, running with him to the roof.

They started their kiss even before they reached the door leading to the roof. They yanked it open and entered the open area over their building. It was like a small park. There was a small pool, benches and a covered BBQ area, at the other end, a grassed area with a picnic table, playground and flowered bushes. It was endearing. That rooftop was the reason why they bought that apartment.

They stumbled to the mid area, between the pool and the grass, kissing and laughing. They were instantly drenched so heavy was the rain. Dick was spinning in the rain, his hair plastered on his forehead. Wally got near him. He could feel his whole body warm from his own feelings.

“Why did it take me too long to see this?” muttered under the sound of the rain.

“What?” Dick asked, stopping moving.

Wally only broadened his smile and yelled “I LOVE YOU!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Dick replied.

They joined their hands, closing their distance. Their kiss was slow, wet and sweet. Wally started once again to move their bodies from one side to another. Dancing to the sound of the raindrops hitting the surfaces, water, grass, metal, wood and plastic. It wasn’t rhythmic, but it was beautiful, if Dick was there with him.

“You know?” Dick started, parting their kiss. Wally gently nodded, as asking for him to go on. “We’ve may not be together for a long time yet” he was smiling softly, averting his eyes from time to time. “But I always wanted to be with you” Wally caressed his face. Why did it take him so long to realize how he loved him? “Always. Since the first time we’ve met. And to my last day, Wally. I want to be with you” Wally’s eyes widened.

“Is this what I’m thinking this is?” Dick broadened his smile.

“The ring is down there. But I can’t wait to go get it. Wallace Rudolph West, will you ma-” and he was kissed, squeezed by his arms.

“YES!” and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay.  
> I had a problem with my depression, so I'm back in meds and couldn't bring myself together to post this on Saturday.  
> But it is here. And I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
